Help Me See
by JrockPrincessAshe
Summary: Sakura is having a rough time coping with a new-found accident that may leave her blind. This mysterious guy shows up one night and they make a deal. Who is it? Will sakura find out before he gets a chance to explain himself?
1. Sight

**This is one of my new stories I'm working on. I hope you like it. I have no idea where I'm going with it. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Have you found her location?" a man asked from the darkness, his grey eyes being the only visible feature of his dark face.

"No sir, but we have an idea" another man said. His brown eyes locked on to the grey ones.

"Where" his demeanor more powerful than the others in the dark room.

"Konaha"

"Go, when you find her return to me"

"Hai" the man spoke before retreating from the dark room as the others followed.

"It's been a long ten years…sakura" the man said looking at an old photo. There was a little girl, about eight with pink hair in it. There was an older boy standing next to her with orange hair. He had his arm resting on her head, as if picking on her height. They were both smiling. He brought his attention back to the girl in the picture.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Come on sakura…you push yourself too hard sometimes!" the blonde spoke obnoxiously, as normal. She took in her pink haired friend's appearance. Her knuckles were bleeding, as usual. She had some scrapes and bruises all over her arms, belly and legs. Aside from that, she was just out of breath.

"No ino, I'm not done yet. I need to get stronger but how can I do that when you are constantly breathing down my neck….I didn't ask you to be here"

"That may be true, but it is my job to watch you when you train from now on. Tsunade thinks that your pushing yourself too hard and said she doesn't want to see you in the hospital again from over-excessive training. I'm starting to agree with her." It was true. In the past three months, sakura has been in the hospital eight times for training too much.

"so that's why you are constantly checking up on me…give me another hour, then I will be done"

"You've been saying that for the last two hours…we have been out here for seven hours straight…please, let's go home" she took one last swing at the tree and snapped it in half. Then she turned to her blonde companion.

"Fine…"she mumbled then started walking towards town. Ino paused for a minute in her victory. She had actually gotten sakura to stop training. When she turned around, she noticed that sakura was still walking so she ran to catch up with her. They walked in silence for a while but then sakura began to get dizzy. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you okay?" asked ino.

"Y-yeah just tired I guess" then she began walking again. Ino started blabbing on about something not worth listening to, so sakura tuned her out. Actually, it was taking all her strength to focus on the road in front of her. She stopped again. This time though, ino was so wrapped up with what ever she was talking about, she didn't even notice that sakura had stopped and kept walking. Sakura felt darkness approach her but fought it off. The next thing she noticed was cool air rushing around her as she fell backwards. She waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came. Instead she felt arms wrap around her waist and help her to stand upward. She tried to focus on who it was, but the blackness swarmed in and took her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A blur of orange and black. that's all she saw. She blinked a few times and looked straight in front of her. That didn't help. Now all she saw was a blur of white. She was in a bed. A hard, firm, uncomfortable bed. She must be in a hospital then. A familiar voice called out to her.

"SAKURA, YOUR AWAKE" it yelled

"I'm right here, you don't need to yell naruto" she slurred out

"Oh…sorry" he said more softly.

"Why is everything blurry, I can't see anything" it fell silent. Another voice spoke. It was Tsunade.

"Sakura…I told you not to push yourself too hard…" she was surprisingly quiet than normal, as if she was sad for some reason. Sakura sat up and regretted it as the dizziness came back. But she still remained sitting up.

"…Tsunade…what's wrong-"

"Sakura…you caused some damage to your eyes…before you panic, it may or may not be permanent…that I don't know-"

"How much"

"…saku-"

"How much…I want a percentage…what's the odds of me ever seeing again"

"45%…it's not looking too good right now…within this week…you may not even be able to see blurs" sakura sat still for a few seconds, then laid down facing away from everyone…or at least there voices. that's all that was left, their voices. A hand rested on her shoulder but she shrugged it away.

"Leave…"

"please sakura don't do this-"

"NOW" at that she heard the people shift, then footsteps, then the door open, pause, then close. The silent tears fell that night. Only when darkness over took her did she stop weeping.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Let me get this straight…you want an alliance with konaha…why?" Tsunade looked up at the man in front of her. She was in no mood to talk at the moment. She had just got back from the hospital. Apparently sakura didn't want to talk to anyone. The young kunoichi had ordered them to not allow any visitors at any time in. this was starting to frighten her. Sakura has not spoken to anyone in three days.

"As you may know, we have lost some of our men. Amegakure was attacked and destroyed. We need a place to stay. I am willing to give up the fight for the containers to sign an alliance with the fire country. We will serve in any war or fight that takes place"

"And in return…"

"In return we want nothing but peace and to be left alone and to not be known as a threat to the hidden leaf. We will be aloud in this country freely and be considered as leaf shinobi" Tsunade looked at the leader of akatsuki again. She thought it over.

"very well. I accept your offer. Do not cause anyone in konaha harm and we will do the same. As for now you may stay at the Uchiha complex. I am sure that itachi will be thrilled to see it once again."

"As you wish" the man got up and walked out. He had other things to attend to. His men had come back two days ago and told him the whereabouts of a cretin pink haired kunoichi. Tonight he would pay her a visit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was dark out, she knew that for a fact. Just because she couldn't see clearly didn't mean she couldn't use her other scenes. She hated her life right now. The nurses had told her that several people had tried to contact her in the past three days, but like she requested, they let no one in. one of the nurses also told her that naruto threw a huge fit when he found out.

Right now, she sat up in her uncomfortable bed, hugging her knees to her chin. Her back was against the wall and her eyes closed. Not that it mattered, she could only see blurs anyway. Just then she thought she heard her window open. Her eyes shot open and looked toward the noise.

"Hello" she stated normally. No one answered. She put her chin back on her knees and closed her eyes once more.

"So it is true" her head shot up once more at the deep voice. She shot up from her bed. Not knowing where to go, she stood there.

"You are loosing your sight" a scowl replaced her shocked features.

"I'M NOT loosing my sight!…who the hell are you anyway?!"

"Denying the truth…or scared it might happen?"

"I am not scared…and WHO ARE YOU!?"

"…a new recruit to konaha…and an old friend"

"I was looking for a name!" she said annoyed

"…If I told you my name, you wouldn't talk to me anymore…"

"how about LEAVE…I didn't ask to talk to you in the first place!"

"Your attitude isn't quite what I remember…you used to be…quiet and shy"

"How do you know me?" now she was more curious.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me"

"And I thought you were leaving…just answer my question…"

"…I told you, an old friend"

"that doesn't quite answer my question…"

"Tell you what, I will give you a hint and you let me stay and talk…every time I come I will give another hint and you must talk with me"

"……Fine"

"okay. We met seven years ago…we talked, now I must leave"

"…wait" But no one answered. He was gone. Seven years.

'_that would make me eleven…' _she thought. And that was the only thought in her head when she fell asleep that night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT…! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. I know!

**Okay here is chapter two! Just to let reviewers know… They are not sister and brother!!! **

**Thanks for the questions. I am always glad to answer them. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura woke up that morning about the same time she did every morning. She stretched like a cat to hear the satisfying crack. Her body yearned to exercise or do some type of physical activity. It was not her decision, however. Although not in the hospital anymore, she was technically under house arrest until her sight showed some sign of improvement. She had gone home a week ago and still got frequent visits from the mystery man. She called him that too, because she knew it annoyed him.

He would always come at night, when he was sure no one was around. And like they both promised, sakura would talk to him for at least an hour a night, and he would give her hints to his identity. They weren't really helpful. All she knew was he was four years older than her, which made him twenty-two because she was eighteen, he had orange hair, and MANY piercings. He said that wouldn't help because when they met he didn't have any of them. He was hard to get information out of. Usually he just told her pointless things. Other than that, they told each other everything they could trust each other with.

She had to get ready because today was the day the doctor came and evaluated her eyes. It didn't take her long to get ready, but it took her longer than usual. When she was finished, there was a knock at the door. She yelled from her spot on the couch.

"Come in" the doctor entered. About fifteen minutes later, they were done.

"Well…" she asked hopefully.

"Well, you haven't lost your sight completely yet, so that is a good sign. It may show that this whole thing is only temporary…on the contrary, your sight hasn't improved much. It may take a long time for this to heal…" sakura didn't know weather to be happy or sad at the news. In the end she decided it was better than finding out that she was going to loose her sight all together.

That night, she waited for "mystery man" by the window. He came about the same time he always did.

"how was your appointment?"

"fine I guess…she said that I might get my sight back but it will take a while…"

"That's great news…why are you acting upset?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm just sick of being so useless all the time"

"Your not useless…"

"well I feel it"

"Your not, okay!" his hand went up to her cheek and he stroked it with his thumb, which shocked even him. The intensity of the moment made sakura want to open the window for some air. She could tell that he was thinking the same thing. He drew closer to her. Sakura brought her hand up to feel his face, but he caught it with his other hand gently, intertwining their fingers. He leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath now.

"You will get your sight back. And the day that happens…I can no longer come to you" her face filled with shock but she had no time to speak. He leaned down further, crashing his lips on to her own. The kiss lasted for quite some time. She didn't even remember him picking her up and lying her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss once. Finally they stopped. She didn't want to ask about what he said before. It hurt a little on the inside right now. They had gotten close over the past week and she didn't want him to leave. She was starting to regret getting her sight back now, no matter how she felt before. She didn't want him to leave, especially not after what they just did. She had guessed that he wasn't in the room any more. And like that, she fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**There was a little girl on a swing set. She didn't know this place. Her parents said it was a family trip. She wasn't having any fun. No one liked her here. They would all look at her like an outcast, like she didn't belong here. But she didn't belong there. She was from konaha, not amegakure. What was a little eleven year old going to do in a town that despised her. **_

**"_mommy I don't like it here, no one likes me!"_**

**"_They will just give them time. You will get used to it"_**

**"_How long do we have to stay?"_**

**"…_A while…"_**

_**She pulled herself out of the conversation she had had with her mother the morning before. Back in reality, she was still on the swing set. The park was filled with kids, but no one even looked at her. She just sat there rocking back and forth, looking at the ground. A voice made her jump in surprise. **_

**"_Can I sit here?" she looked up to her side to see an older boy standing there, gesturing to the swing next to hers. He looked about fifteen and had short messy orange hair. It was much different than her long straight pink hair. _**

**"_sure, if you don't mind an outcast…like everyone else"_**

**"_I'm not everyone else…besides no one likes me either. We can be alone together"_**

**"_okay…I'm sakura"_**

**"_My name is pein"_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura woke up with a raspy breath caught in her throat. She sat up. That wasn't a dream…it was a memory. She remembered her three week "vacation" to amegakure. Her parent's were spying on the government there. That trip was horrible in her eyes. Her parents got caught and were killed. As soon a konaha found out they sent for her. She had forgot about that boy and that park. Now it was all making sense in her head. Pein, his name was pein. The mystery man…that name was familiar to her. And then it hit her.

Akatsuki. Their leader's name was pein. Everything made sense now. She realized why he said after she could see, he would no longer be able to come and see her. He thought that she would be afraid of who he was. she had just realized that she was breathing rather heavy. Now that she knew, would he not come any more? Maybe she shouldn't tell him that she knows until she is closer to getting her sight back. And that's what she decided to do.

She got ready for the day like normal, but decided to go pay Tsunade a visit. Since all she could see was blurs, she decided to call ino to escort her. Sakura dreaded the thought of someone leading her for her sight, but decided ino would make less fuss out of it. Naruto would wand to carry her and kakashi would probably do the same. Ino agreed and was there in less than five minutes. They arrived at the hokage tower shortly after.

Tsunade was shocked to see her, but happy at the same time. At least she was being more social now. Sakura took this visit as a way to get information. Mostly she wanted to know about the akatsuki.

"how is everything around here…"

" sakura are you okay-"

"Yea, I'm fine now…but I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about what is new. I haven't gotten out in a while so I want to be briefed in…I feel useless just sitting around all day" Tsunade told her about some useless things that she probably could have figured out on her own. Even though she did not want to hear any of it, she pretended to look interested. When she was done, sakura asked about what she wanted to know the most.

"What have we heard about the akatsuki lately…are the still after the containers?"

"…well no, it wouldn't surprise me if you don't know by now…"

"Know what"

"akatsuki gave up on there fight for the containers to…to well live here in konaha. They reside at the Uchiha mansion now"

"Wow…" sakura wasn't really expecting that.

"There our allies now" so he was here. Living in the same town as her.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

She must have fell asleep on her bed because the next thing she knew, she was getting shaken awake.

"…Sakura, are you okay? Why are you sleeping now…You ever are asleep when I come"

"huh, oh…I didn't get much sleep last night I…had a bad dream"

"do you want to talk about-"

"NO!…I mean not really"

"it won't go away unless you talk about it…" this whole _'keeping that you know his name_' secret was going to be harder than she thought. He would not stop asking her to explain her dream until she did so. So much for keeping that a secret.

"I…didn't have a bad dream…I had a bad memory…"

"Oh I see…go on"

"It was….I'm sorry I cant tell you" at this point she was on the verge of tears. He came over and hugged her tightly. Then she cracked. Sakura broke down crying right there.

"I can't tell you because then you wouldn't want to see me any more!"

"What are you talking about. I could never not want to stop seeing you!"

"Do you truly mean that?"

"Yes"

"I…I know…" at first he was confused, but then he had an idea of what it could mean. he asked just in case he was wrong.

"You know…what?"

"You…I know you!…pein" he was shocked. How did she figure it out.

"…are you…" he couldn't finish

"scared…no…why were you trying to hide this from me in the first place…I remember what you did for me back then…when my parents were killed, you hid me so I wouldn't get killed either. You were the closest thing I have to a friend back then"

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember and just see me as I was now…the leader of a feared organization…one that was after your best friend"

"That's what I would have thought…until the dream last night…I remember now…I'm not scared"

He did not speak. He must have thought actions were louder than words because he held her tighter. It was different than before, more passionate.

"I don't know how I ever let you go" he kissed her forehead. She slowly brought her hand up to his face. He did not stop her this time. Instead he let her feel his face. She slowly brought her fingers to his eyes, then slid them down the bridge of his nose, feeling the many peircings there. Her hand made its was to the bottom of his lip, also feeling the cold metal. She traced his lip once more and they parted slightly, earning a shudder from both of them. Her hand found its way to rest on his neck and his hand wrapped around her lower back, pulling them closer.

"Stay with me tonight" she asked

"I would never leave you again if you wanted it that way…" he whispered to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**YAY! CHAPTER TWO ALREADY DONE! KEEP THE RVIEWS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**MY GOAL FOR THIS CHAPTER IS FIVE REVIEWS…AND IF I DON'T GET THEM…I STOP THE STORY THERE! OOOOOHHHH! BETTER REVIEW! HAHA!!!**

********R&R PEOPLE********


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Sorry things have taken me so long.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JIMMY "THE REV" SULLIVAN…WE WILL MISS YOU DEARLY R.I.P. BELOVED DRUMMER OF AVENGED SEVENFOLD. Born February 10, 1981. Died December 28, 2009. I CRIED FOR YOU! )`:**

****

"SAKURA!" said girl rolled over and put a pillow over her head. The only thought in her head was _if I kill myself now, the noise will stop! _Then someone barged in her bedroom door. The frantic voice spoke again.

"Sakura, please tell me why the-"

"Naruto…if you don't leave my house right now, I will make sure you won't live to become hokage"

"But sakura…" sakura sat up.

"WHAT, Naruto?"

"I just wanted to ask if you knew that the leader of akatsuki is in your kitchen making eggs!" he asked frantically worried. My face calmed down. Me and pein have been seeing each other for several weeks now, but no one knew about us yet. Well today was the day she guessed they were telling their friends. Thanks to naruto.

"He's making me breakfast…that's sweet!" she said more to herself than naruto.

"What do you mean sweet…he's in your house!" sakura sighed.

"We have a lot to talk about…go get yourself some breakfast…and be nice! I'll be out in a minute" he reluctantly walked back to the kitchen. Sakura got dressed and brushed her hair. Not even ten minutes later she was heading towards the kitchen. It would have took her less time if she had her full sight back.

Naruto was sitting at the table staring intently at pein with fear and curiosity. Pein was still making breakfast but stopped when he heard her enter. Sakura sat across from naruto. About three minutes later, pein joined them with the food. Usually naruto was blunt and straight forward, but not in this situation. After an awkward silence, he finally spoke.

"Does someone wanna explain something here?" he was looking between the two. To his total shock, pein spoke first.

"I've probably known sakura longer than you have…we met when she was eleven"

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't remember. We met when I went to amegakure with my parents on a mission. I barely remember any of that trip"

"Oh, well…that still doesn't explain why your in her house" he turned back to pein.

"We're dating" sakura bluntly put it. Naruto's eyes got wide then thinned again, turning to pein.

"Aren't you a little old for her?"

"were only four years apart" he retorted back.

"Can't we save the interrogation for later? I already know multipule people that will do the same thing later!" pein started to get a little nervous at her words.

"Fine! I have to go meet hinata, I'll see you…ugh… two later" he said as he left.

"Exactly how many people will interrogate me?" pein asked.

"Ummm, Tsunade will defiantly…naruto wont stop bugging you with questions…kakashi, oh and gaara…I heard he was in town! The one I would be most worried about is Tsunade. I know how you can get their questioning to stop though…"

"and how is that?"

"You can tell them how you saved me seven years ago…I bet that will shut all of them up"

"I'll keep that in mind…" he whispered. There was a knock at the door just then.

"I'll get it" pein said.

"No…I'll do it…please" pein looked skeptical. Sakura wasn't fully adjusted to only seeing blurs yet. He gave in though.

"…Fine" sakura walked over to the door slowly and opened it. She saw three blurry figures.

"Sakura-sama. I thought you might be home. We just wanted to stop by and pay you a visit" she did not need her eyesight to know who that voice belonged to.

"Gaara! How many times do I have to tell you to not call me sama! You're the kazekage." sakura squinted, hoping it would help…it didn't.

"At least once more for the woman who saved my life and that of my brothers…is something wrong with your eyes? Why are you doing that?" Tsunade must have not told them yet.

" well don't call me that or I'll start calling you kazekage- sama…and I had a little accident. Its okay though, I'm fine! Before you get all worried on me…the doctor only says I will only loose my sight temporarily"

"What!" that was a female voice.

"Ah temari, I'm fine really!"

"Sakura…who is it" pein yelled from the other room. The three siblings got curious.

"It's temari, gaara, and kankuro" she yelled back.

"who is that?" asked kankuro.

"Ohh, he sounds cute" temari teased a little lower than normal. Sakura blushed.

"stop it temari…" sakura said back. The two boys were now really curious.

"aren't you going to invite us in to meet him" she teased some more.

"Yeah, I would love to meet him" gaara said through gritted teeth.

"Me too" kankuro followed suit of his brother.

"You two don't start" snapped temari and sakura at the same time. Sakura stepped to the side and let them in. pein came out as they were sitting on the couch. As soon as gaara saw that he was akatsuki, he jumped up and leapt in front of sakura. Sakura and pein looked confused.

"What's going on gaara?"

"He's akatsuki!"

"I know…its okay" sakura moved in front of him and put her hands on his chest to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Why is he here?"

"I'm her boyfriend" pein defended. Gaara looked at sakura confused.

"Can I talk to you for a minute…in the other room" sakura asked gaara. He nodded and fallowed her to her bedroom. As soon at the door closed he spoke.

"Your dating an Akatsuki member!"

"Yes…why is that a big del. There our allies now"

"I don't trust them, any of them!"

"can't you make an exception?"

"why? He's no different!"

"He saved my life gaara! Seven years ago…I would be dead if it weren't for him!" gaara stopped dead in his tracts.

"…How do you know he hasn't changed? that was a long tome ago"

"I guess your just going to have to trust me on this one…"

"Fine…but I'm not doing this for him…I'm doing it for you"

"thank you gaara. You don't know how much that means to me. You and naruto are like brothers to me! I just wanted you to approve" she hugged him and then the went back out to the living room.

****

**IT'S SHORT,BUT IT'S ALL I GOT AT THE MOMENT…R&R!!!!**


End file.
